


looking forward

by WillozSummers (SammieRie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mentions of James, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieRie/pseuds/WillozSummers
Summary: Kara and Lucy are juniors in college, and the future's been weighing on Lucy's mind lately.-(slice of life fluff)





	looking forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> my gift fic for the exchange, hope you like! it was fun to get a chance to write for these two, I hope to do more. thanks to galpalgadot on tumblr for the beta

“Hey Luce?” Kara asked, looking up from her laptop, fingers paused above the keys. Lucy turned around from her desk chair to meet her eyes, and Kara continued. “Will you see if James wants to cover the hockey game together Saturday night?”

“Sure,” Lucy nodded, smiling as she pulled out her phone to shoot off a text. Kara quickly went back to typing up her article, the clicking of the keys filling the room. Lucy, meanwhile, was staring at her law textbook, none of the words registering. Her mind is somewhere else, refusing to focus on her junior year law course.

Lucy turns around again, watching her girlfriend’s brow furrow as she tries to find the right word, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she changes her mind and furiously backspaces. Lucy’s always admired the dedication Kara gives to every story, even back in freshman year when they’d first met. James had invited her to come hang out at a newspaper deadline night, and she’d been shocked to discover her brother-in-law’s baby cousin had somehow wound up at the same school.

Shaking her head, Lucy pulls herself from the past, back to thoughts of the future, where her mind has been drifting more and more lately, with the summer before senior year fast approaching. She and Kara had been together since spring of freshman year, but they’d still never talked much about what the future would hold after college. Lucy liked to act calm and unshakable, but the uncertainty was starting to make her anxious.

“Hey Kara?” Lucy called this time, quieter than Kara had. Kara held up a finger, gesturing for Lucy to wait just a moment while she finished typing up this thought. Lucy smiled patiently, grateful for the moment to gather her thoughts and figure out what she was going to say.

Kara typed for a minute more before setting her laptop to the side and smiling across as Lucy. “What’s up, babe?” She gave Lucy her full attention, head tilted to the side and her eyes crinkling from how wide her grin is.

Lucy’s always been disarmed by the force of Kara’s grin directed solely at her, and suddenly she has to swallow past the lump in her throat. “I…” she starts, trailing off, Kara’s brows coming together in concern. “I love you,” she breathes out instead, unable to get out all her questions about the future.

“I love you too, Luce,” Kara replies easily, her smile softening to something much more intimate. Patting the bed beside her, she continued, “What were you going to say, though?”

Lucy groans, _of course Kara caught her_. She walks over to the bed a bit sheepish, laying beside Kara and instinctively burrowing into the crook of her arm. Kara’s hand comes up to comb through her short curls, staying quiet and letting Lucy speak when she’s ready. Lucy is grateful, placing a kiss on Kara’s jaw absentmindedly as she thinks.

“Do you ever think about the future?” She finally asks, deciding to run straight for the bull, rather than tiptoe around the topic.

Kara doesn’t seem fazed, her fingers still tangled in Lucy’s hair, though Lucy swears Kara must be able to feel how fast her heart had started beating. “Of course I do,” Kara says, and Lucy can hear her smile in her words. “I mean, our jobs are both the kind of work that we could really find anywhere, which is nice.” Lucy nods in agreement, and Kara can feel it against her chest.

“Have you thought about where you’d want to go, though?”

“National City,” Kara answers easily, and Lucy had expected that. “It’s where Alex is, and you know I’d like to be close to her. Plus it’d be a dream job to work at CatCo!” Lucy laughed at that, knowing she’d never hear the end of it from Lois if her girlfriend started working for her sister’s rival. “I know James wants to join Lois and Clark at the Planet, but I could learn so much from Cat Grant as a boss,” Kara defends, and Lucy just kisses her cheek to assure her. “What about you?”

“I don’t really know,” Lucy answers honestly. “I know my father wants me to work for the military,” Kara hums at that, a low tone that conveys just how she feels about General Lane, “but that’s not what I want to be doing in the world. And I love Lois, but we’d end up at each other’s throats if we were both in Metropolis.” Lucy’s quiet for a moment, and Kara fiddles with her glasses, worried they aren’t on the same page about the future after all.

Finally, after a long minute, Lucy speaks up again, “I’ve heard about some great human rights programs happening in National City. I could get a job with one of those programs,” Kara kisses her forehead at that, hopeful. “And worst case, I’m sure Cat could use more PR lawyers,” Lucy jokes, and Kara lets out a deep belly laugh at that, picturing how much Lucy and Cat would clash, and Lois flying out to National City just to berate her sister.

When their laughter subsides, Kara props herself up on her elbow, pulling Lucy into a soft kiss, familiar and tender. Pulling back, she traces her hand down Lucy’s side until she can tangle their fingers together, giving a reassuring squeeze. “Do you feel better about all that now?”

Lucy laughs, relaxed and free, “Yes, love, I do.” She squeezed Kara’s hand back, feeling silly for how much she’d been worrying about it all lately. Just as Kara plopped back down to lay beside Lucy, Lucy’s phone let out a loud buzz from where she’d left it on her desk.

“That’s probably James,” Lucy said, pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek as she got up to check her phone.

“What’d he say?” Kara asked, eyes closed as she relaxes for a moment.

“He’s down for the hockey game this weekend.” Kara hums in acknowledgement, looking forward to their weekend plans. Lucy’s phone vibrates again, quieter against her hand. “Oh, and he wants to know if we want to go grab Chinese?”

Kara sits up at that, grin returning. “Absolutely!” Lucy chuckles, walking over for one last kiss as they both get ready. The future sounds pretty great after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ hufflepuffjohnjaqobis (because I'm constantly changing url)


End file.
